Many weapon systems, such as air-to-air missiles and torpedos, and vehicles, such as unmanned undersea vehicles (“UUVs”), include an enclosure for housing control electronics and other components. Fitting commercially available electronics, such as PCI mezzanine cards, into such weapon systems and vehicles may be difficult because the enclosures may have unusual dimensions that are specific to a particular application. For example, a torpedo or a small missile may have a cylindrical fuselage that has a diameter in the approximate range of, for example, 4 to 21 inches, for housing control electronics, a motor, propellant, a warhead, or other component.
One approach for fitting electronics into an odd-shaped enclosure has been to design custom electronics specifically configured to fit into the enclosure. For example, a disk-shaped circuit board may be designed to fit in a transverse cross-sectional interior of a tube of a specific diameter. However, such custom electronics are generally not useable in enclosures of a different configuration, and are not scaleable for smaller or larger enclosures. For example, a 4 inch diameter disk-shaped circuit board designed for a 4-inch diameter tube may not be useable in a 21-inch tube. As another example, all of the circuitry on a single 21-inch disk-shaped circuit board may not be capable of being scaled down to fit onto a single 4-inch disk-shaped circuit board, so one may need to re-design and/or re-layout the circuitry to fit on more than one circuit board in the 4-inch tube.